The One
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its been said when you find the one you know will that be true for Ashley and Kyla when they meet two people looking to just relax?
1. First Step Unkown

**Welcome to my new South of Nowhere story The One its been a while since I've written for the S.O.N fandom but I've finally returned hopefully this story will be enjoyed by all.**

**Just a heads up this will be a Spencer/Ashley Madison Kyla story.**

**Before we get to the story some routine stuff to take care of:**

**Disclaimer****: I do Not own South of Nowhere all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own OC's any newly named places and the plot.**

**Here are some important notes to keep in mind:**

**Spencer is 24 and single never attended King high**

**Ashley is 24 she is a musician Raife did die she no longer speaks to her mom**

**Kyla is 23 lives with Ashley**

**Madison is 24 never dated Glen she is rich **

**Clay's death happened in Ohio**

**Chelsea never dated Clay but does know Spencer and Madison**

**Glen is 25**

**For the purposes of this story Aiden and Ashley never dated**

**A/n there is term mentioned "shoot/straight shoot" that means real or truth**

**Anything else will be explained in story**

Chapter1 First Step Unkown

For the Davies sisters Ashley and Kyla life had always been something out of Rockstar bio pic their father Raife was never home touring around the world and their mother Christine wasn't exactly mother of year material.

For both Ashley and Kyla life actually got better for them after Raife died and they finally showed Christine they didn't need her anymore.

The sisters moved from LA to New York right after high-school Raife had left them a sizable trust fund of $100 million that they got once they graduated high-school with that they made their way to New York to start over.

Kyla being the more restrained of the two got them a decent little home in the Bronx it wasn't much but for them it was something.

Having Kyla was a benefit because she was able to keep her sisters head on straight never letting Ashley become her shallow money is everything mother.

The most expensive thing the duo owned was their matching black Jags which was their one big purchase Kyla was like the duos compass keeping them grounded something Ashley secretly admired but would never admit.

Even though the duo had enough money to be set for life they both wanted to make their own way in the world.

Ashley made her money doing shows a few times a month up and down the east coast but that was more of her get away, as her regular job she worked at private security company that mostly worked for high end clients while Kyla worked as a dog walker.

Those weren't glamourous jobs but it gave them enough to live off of they both made a pact not to touch their trust fund money unless they absolutely had to, they just wanted to be as low key as possible.

Since both Ashley and Kyla both had some time, they thought they would spend the day just relaxing at home.

"Hey Kyla we're out of hero bread again." Ashley called from the kitchen to the living-room.

"Check the long closet I brought some two days ago." Kyla replied flipping through the TV guide finally stopping on some random interview show.

A few moments later Ashley came back with a six-inch turkey and cheese sandwich and a can of iced-tea.

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know some interview show there's nothing else on unless you want to watch baseball."

"Hard pass keep this on."

"_Welcome back to Call it in the Ring _we've had some pretty great guests on this episode but our next guests are tonight's' main event we've teased them for weeks you know them for their drop-dead photo shoots and their iconic ink give it one time for Spencer Ace Carlin & Madison the Queen Duarte".

Ashley and Kyla watched as the two women made their way on to the couch both dressed in tight black t-shirts black jeans and black chucks wearing black baseball caps with a dragon's head logo on the front.

Ashley and Kyla were sitting on their couch just taken by the two radiant females on screen.

"Spencer Madison welcome back it's been a minute."

"Thanks Cassie glad to be back." Spencer replied.

"Well it's been a world wind for you both as team twin dragon what's been going on?"

"Well Cassie its been crazy setting up more ink shops dropping our new clothing line but we do what we have to we are team no sleep." Madison replies earning applause from the audience.

"Somethings never change with you two do they."

"No, they don't and we like that." Spencer replied cracking a smile.

"Well we all know you guys often hop between Ohio and LA what brings you to the city of dreams?"

"Well to make this a straight shoot we kind of needed some time to just chill we were burning out and needed a reset New York gives us that as crazy as it sounds." Madison answered calmly.

"We get it now not to pull any punches here the internet has been going crazy about you both being single now care to let us in?"

Spencer decided to take this question.

"Sure, well truth is the articles are true the Ace and the Queen are single in fact we've been free for a while now."

The audience was stunned at the news for a second.

"Care to let us in on what happened?"

"Well truth is Carmen and Jess just felt like the life we were building for each of us wasn't what they wanted so we went our separate ways no hard feelings we wished them well and that was that."

"Sorry to hear about that guys really."

"No big deal we made peace with the whole thing months ago." Spencer stated trying not to sound flippant.

"So naturally two young rich singles free and clear any chance we see one or both you looking for love in the big city?"

This time Madison decided to take the question.

"To shoot with you Cassie if it happens cool if it doesn't that's cool to right now, we just want to chill and take it easy."

"So, you're saying you're both open to Ms. Right and or Ms. Right now?" Cassie asked slyly.

"Hey whatever happens will happen we're open to anything."

"Cool well guys thanks for stopping by you know you always have a home here."

The trio stood up and hugged their host as the show went off the air and Kyla shut the tv off.

"Well that was interesting." Ashley remarked finishing the last of her food.

"Yeah call me crazy but that Madison chick was hot in a rebel type of way."

"Kyla Davies is there something you're not telling me?"

"Give it a rest Ashley for the millionth time women can find each other hot in a platonic sense besides I saw the way you were glued to that Spencer chick be honest you're at least BI."

"Kyla you of all people know I've only kissed women and those times were only after a few shoots of goose in the club."

"I know but being honest there is small piece of me that has always been somewhat curious." Kyla revealed shocking her sister.

"Really Kyla wow."

"Yeah I kept it to myself mostly because knowing mom she'd make a joke out of it and talking to dad I just couldn't."

"I get it Ky that for telling me."

"Whatever now let's go hit the track I'm getting cabin fever."

"Fine by me."

With that the Davies sisters changed and headed out not knowing what adventure was about to come their way.

**That does it for this opening chapter next chapter covers some more insight into Spencer and Madison and some more of Ashley and Kyla**


	2. Look Back to Step Forward

**Thanks for the feedback on the opening chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters life happens hopefully the gaps won't be so long going forward.**

Chapter2 Look Back to Step Forward

"Ayo Madison lets hit the gym I want to get a workout in before we do the site seeing thing its nice out, I may even put out a post for a small meet and greet we'll play it by ear."

"Spence I'm cool with the gym but squash that meet and greet we came here to chill besides I'm feeling like a glamour day is in order my hair is a mess and I need to destress especially after the wild shit I read last night."

"What's up you didn't say anything last night."

Nothing big just my dad in my inbox again running on about how I'm relationship hopping and don't want to settle down."

"Ah again with that I thought you explained it to him."

"I did me and the ex didn't click anymore I swear the man treats me like trash since the breakup the man is so obsessed with me finding miss right, he's worse than my mom and she was bad."

"I get it Mads I guess its just a parental thing guess I got lucky my parents don't stress about my relationships you know my mom mellowed out after the whole Christmas incident."

"Now that was funny, I still can't believe she only stop stressing after she read that fake article about you threatening to elope".

"Hey sometimes it pays to have a few tricks in the bag."

"I hear that now hurry up I already sent a text to Chelsea she had the gym open two hours early so we can get a workout in before we get swamped".

"Fine what rides are we taking?"

"I had the Harley's on standby its beautiful out we don't need the cars today its beautiful besides after the gym you can get your hair fixed, I'll get my hands fixed it's been a while."

Fine meet me down in the garage in twenty I'll lock the loft up we have our distance gym bags waiting at the gym I'm assuming."

"Yeah Chelsea took care of us."

"Good now go by the way you got breakfast."

"Fine move."

As expected, twenty minutes later Madison met up with Spencer and the two made the forty-minute trip over to CL fitness they parked their prized red bikes in back gated lot and headed inside.

The two made their way to the locker-room across from Chelsea's office opened their lockers where they found their gym bags loaded with their workout gear matching red and black shorts with black CL fitness shirts.

Chelsea was a big-time artist but invested in a high-end gym just as a side project which actually made her quite a bit of extra money since she catered to a lot of high-end clients.

After changing Spencer and Madison hit the treadmill for a quick run after which they each did a couple rounds of free weights and topped it off with a bit a grappling on the free style mat.

After finishing their workout, they wiped down the gym took quick showers and headed off to a diner for breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Davies loft Ashley had just come off shift which was cut short because her clients kid got into it with a teacher and sent home while Kyla had finished her dog walking for now the two decided to take much desired ride to the park Ashley was always one to enjoy being in the parks especially when street performers were out she would sometimes jam with a few splitting the tips which were a bit bigger when people figured out who she was.

Being that it wasn't a long commute to central park Ashley and Kyla took the bus and train ride over which made them forget they could always drive this made them feel normal.

As usual Kyla took to the trails and walked around while Ashley jammed to her hearts content this was one of the places where the Davies sisters liked to just be alone in a sense which was helpful for their own personal sanity.

After two hours Kyla and Ashley met up again with Ashley having made a modest $125 the duo left the park thinking of what to do until their phones rang with new assignments.

"Kyla I'm most likely not getting a call and dog walking for you looks dead what do you say we go grab a mid-morning movie to kill time?"

"Screw it lets go not like we have anything on deck anyway we can take the train back uptown since the mall is cheaper and less crowded, I don't feel like watching you get mobbed if we catch a movie here."

"Fine let's roll."

Two hours later across town Madison and Spencer had met up with Chelsea at her office which wasn't too far from where Spencer and Madison had done a few conventions in Manhattan.

"So, the dynamic duo in the big city care to share why the two of you are sitting here and not out brain storming ideas on how to make another couple check come in?" Chelsea teased.

"Funny Chels we meant what we said during the interview we came to relax and reset." Spencer quipped back.

"I know I'm just teasing you guys but for real its nice to have you guys here feeling free especially after the bull shit you guys went through."

"Thanks, Chelsea, for being there you know after all that crap went down you held us together."

"Its no problem Spencer you guys are family it was hard seeing you guys put up with that bull and then smile for the camera."

"Sometimes I wish we could tell the whole story about what went on but part of me knows that will do us no good and have us back at square one."

"I knows Mads but like I told you than let go and grow I don't need either of you going off again it was hard enough putting you two back together the first time more so after hearing what you guys said during that last interview."

"I know Chelsea but what can we do we made a deal the real story gets buried we don't exist to each other anymore."

"You guys will find your better halves sooner or later, who knows maybe you two will find a couple of angels in the city of dreams and truly get your fairytale endings."

"Fat chance Chels we won't find anyone that will love us for us, everyone is the same either people use us for our name to try and get ahead or we are just two that fall into someone's to do pile." Spencer remarked sadly.

"Head up Spence just because your LA dream turned into a nightmare doesn't mean you won't find love in a New York minute you know the old line eight million stories."

"I know I know I just hope our stories have happy endings the second time around."

**That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover a meeting and things will start to get rolling.**


End file.
